


Giving Mate

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyleet wants Dewshine to know she is appreciated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Mate

Dewshine, when she made a decision, stuck to it, Tyleet had learned over the seasons. The elder Wolfrider had shown her how to care for Pool, guided her through Scouter's protective flares, and slowly, but surely, made certain that Tyleet knew that this Recognition-turned-joining was for all time, almost from the beginning.

That was why, when they moved into their own den at Howling Rock, Tyleet chose to give back all that nurturing, love, and care to Dewshine, letting Scouter help. Dewshine was their focus well into the night, and not a one of them found a complaint to make.


End file.
